


The Mirror Of Loss

by MichalieS



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Kuze Shrine, Mirror Of Loss, Ritual, Sadness, Sleep, Tattooed Priestess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	The Mirror Of Loss

Reika was ready. Her tattoos were already engraved on her, and so many visions started appearing in here eyes. "Remain calm and go sit on that cushion." said Yashuu and pushed the young woman forward. Reika started walking to that cushion in front of the alter. The pain of so many people kept echoing in her ears. It was painful to move. It was painful to even breath. She was ashamed too, because she had nothing to hide her breasts. Yashuu did not allow her to wear a shirt or something to hide her bosom saying it will prevent her from feeling the pain of others. It seemed like eternity. She was walking for hours, it seemed. When she at last was sitting on that cushion the pain from the tattoos was even greater. It felt like the tattoos were moving on her skin, and tearing her apart. "Now look at The Mirror Of Loss" Demand Yashuu and shoved Reika's head to face the small mirror on the alter. Reika gave a slight yelp and some tears came down her tattooed cheeks. As Reika looked at the mirror, she started seeing visions in the mirror. Her past. Good memories, and bad ones too. She could see her whole life there, in that small mirror. Yashuu let go of Reika's head and allowed her to emerge with her memories. Reika was happy. The pain she felt seemed to fade a bit. She could see her mother and father smiling at her. Saying they love her. She never wanted to look away. She did not want to lose them again. ♪Sleep Priestess, Lie in peace...♪ She could hear that annoying lullaby. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore that stupid song. Reika then reminded herself that her family was waiting in the mirror. She had to look again. She wanted to see them smiling at her. She wanted to see their faces again. they were gone. She could only see people crying. Suffering. Bleeding. Dying. Reika tried to block them away from her mind. "Kill us..." She heard her mother crying. "No!" She shouted back "I don't want to lose you again!". ♪ If The Priestess Wakes From Her Dream...♪ That annoying lullaby was heard again. Reika tried to remain calm and focus on her family. She was so angry. "Kill us..." She heard that plead again. The screaming people and streets filled with blood were not going to let go of her. This is what she must hear for the rest of her life. She could not take it anymore. "I'm sorry..!" she was crying and smashed the mirror. As soon as the mirror broke, every feeling she had was now gone and replace by pain. She fainted. "Now that she has disposed of her feeling, she would make a perfect priestess. Take her to the chamber of thorns! She must not leave, or the unleashing will occur!" Yashuu command. everything got foggy. Reika did not wake up. That was the end of her freedom.


End file.
